


Sideline Stories: Sinkhole (Gia)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [23]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Tori's beach house provided for a dream getaway for the softball team to have fun, however when it came for bunking up for the night...Gia and Lauren drew the short straw.





	Sideline Stories: Sinkhole (Gia)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to consider this one my "Thanksgiving Holiday" fic/one shot. I've been requested to write a little more of Gia and Lauren's friendship on tumblr and boy my week, well, it provided the perfect inspiration for what this fic is about.
> 
> I've been staying at my "in-laws" for the past week to meet my girlfriend's family and....well...the rooming situation has not been the most ideal. Haha.
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice holiday! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> This one takes place in the past

The  _ best  _ perk that came along with freshman Tori Hanson joining the team was that her parents had a beach house. A beach house that the entire softball squad had an invitation to over summer break. The place was right on the water, an absolute dream. Gia could spend her day perfecting her tan or playing some impressive beach volleyball with Tanya as her partner. When the two weren’t going up against the likes of juniors Dana Mitchell and Katie Walker, they would be taking names against the local boys who were trying their best to get with the attractive high school girls. Then at night Lauren and Jen Scotts would be the one to start up a bonfire to keep the excitement going. 

The latest team excursion to Tori’s beach house was for the girl’s fifteenth birthday party. Since it would be an overnight party, Tori couldn’t invite her best friends Shane Clark and Dustin Brooks; so the entire softball team it was! Gia couldn’t complain, she loved any chance she could get to drive her brand new challenger out on the highway...any chance she could be away from the likes of Angel Grove. 

Though, there was a bit of a snag when it came to this particular party. Emma couldn’t come. The third baseman had to go to a family member’s wedding. It left Gia in a bit of a bind when it came to figuring out the sleeping situation. As much as they’d want to all sleep in the same room for the evening, there simply wasn’t any space. The house had a master bedroom for Tori’s parents, and then three other bedrooms. As the hostess of the party, Tori volunteered to wind down and sleep on the pull out couch in the living room. It left the others to split up among themselves. Jen, Alyssa and Dana claimed one room, Tanya, Aisha and Katie another which left Gia with fucking Lauren Shiba. 

If  _ that  _ wasn't bad enough, Tori warned the two sophomores that there was a sinkhole in the bed that they would be sleeping in. Gia thought that would mean there’d be a  _ slight  _ dip, but no, oh no. Gia stood at the bedroom door absolutely horrified to see that the sinkhole  _ caved _ in so badly that if anyone tried to sleep on the sides they would slide to the middle of the bed.

Gia set her duffle bag onto the floor with a thud, “What the fuck did Tori do to this bed?”

Lauren’s lips pursed, the center fielder was also perplexed by the sleeping situation. “I don’t want to know” 

“Great, fantastic” Gia started to go through her bag, finding a yellow tank top and pink shorty shorts to wear to sleep. “I’ll be back” She could change, moisturize, and brush her teeth in the bathroom. She needed the time and space to curse her fate for having to share that kind of bed with Lauren.  _ Lauren.  _ Why did Emma  _ have  _ to go to her cousin's wedding? Gia would much rather be in bed with her best friend. Hell, she’d rather sleep with Tanya, or Dana...even  _ Jen  _ would’ve been a better roommate situation. Ugh. 

When Gia returned to the room, Lauren had been in the middle of changing. The fellow blonde had red plaid pajama pants and a charcoal sports bra. Hmph, Lauren and her perfectly sculpted abs. Who did she think she was? Gia stepped forward and hooked her finger in the front of Lauren’s bra for one quick flick up of the fabric. “Seriously Lauren? Do you  _ only  _ own  _ sports bras?  _ Mia’s a real  _ lucky  _ girl” 

The center fielder frowned, glancing down, “...Yes?” Gia rolled her eyes, turning away so Lauren could pull over a white t-shirt in peace. “I don’t really feel comfortable in anything else”

“Take my advice and get yourself to a Victoria’s secret” Gia shopped there all the time, bras, panties and boy were those sweatpants comfortable. Gia knew what it took to be confident and sexy in her own skin...Lauren, oh sweet Lauren was a lost puppy in comparison. “You’d like it in there” She teased with a smirk, “Just don’t get too excited over the adds on the walls” The moment Gia sat on far end of the bed, she started to slide toward the middle. Son of a bitch. 

“I can sleep on the floor” Lauren offered, knowing best to never take Gia’s bait. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” 

Gia was a  _ lot  _ of things, but she wasn’t mean enough to kick Lauren out of this warped bed. “We’re just sleeping...I’m sure it’ll be just fine”

Lauren sat herself down on the other side, but sure enough she was quick to sink toward the middle. In silence both girls tried to figure out a comfortable position, on their backs only their shoulders touching. If Tori wasn’t such a fiend to sleep next to, Gia would’ve kicked Lauren over to sleep with the surfer on the couch bed. “I can’t do this” The secondbasemen groaned, she simply couldn’t fall asleep on her back. “Let’s just call it a night and sleep on our sides”

“...Okay…” 

Three, two, one. Both girls turned as they had agreed upon, but they didn’t say which way they were going to turn and wound up being face to face. Gia’s eyes narrowed upon seeing Lauren’s baby blues, god damn it. Lauren didn’t come to realize how pretty she was naturally, “This is  _ not _ what I meant” Their fronts were far too close, if Gia moved an inch she would be pressed up against the center fielders body. 

Lauren sighed, Gia was always so over the top, “Then turn again” All she wanted to do was sleep after all.

Gia was aggravated, any time she would try to scoot to the edge of the bed she would sink back down to the middle. Toward freaking Lauren Shiba. She turned to face the other way, only realizing when her ass was pressed against Lauren’s crotch that the center fielder  _ didn’t _ turn. “Lauren, what the fuck? I thought  _ we _ were turning”

“I said for  _ you _ to turn again” Lauren wasn’t totally thrilled with the situation either, but she was making the best of it. “I’m left handed, this is the easiest way for me to fall asleep”

Gia had to turn her head to make eye contact with Lauren, she wanted to be  _ extra _ clear on this, “No,  _ no. _ We’re not going to be fucking spooning” She tapped on Lauren’s arm, aggravating her enough to get her to start moving and face the  _ other _ way. Gia Moran was  _ no _ little spoon to Lauren Shiba. 

God. Why couldn’t she be with  _ Emma _ right now? The two were always attached to the hip, if there were any  _ accidental _ spooning it would feel natural. Like a super long horizontal hug...she could hold Emma for hours. As a friend, of course. Though, Gia hated to admit, Mia was a damn lucky girl to have  _ those _ arms wrapped around her at night. ...Gia wasn’t  _ gay _ of course and there was  _ no _ way she would  _ ever _ consider that she had the hots for  _ Lauren.  _ Lauren being  _ such _ an overachiever at the gym was a reminder that Gia should do a little more weight lifting. That’s all.

Great, with Lauren turned she and Gia were now trying to lay butt to butt. “Goodnight” Lauren mumbled, knowing this was infinitely worse than the time Rita shoved them both in the closet for a bit of a time out. 

Gia sighed, she knew Lauren was trying to make the best of this. The pair drew the short end of the stick with this stupid sinkhole bed. It was hard to be  _ too  _ mean to a puppy dog, “...Night…”

Only it was utterly impossible for Gia to actually fall asleep and find some rest. Gia was uncomfortable on her back, she was  _ not _ going to sleep facing Lauren and she sure as hell wasn’t going to press up against her. The blonde tossed and turned, she would find a position that would be  _ semi _ comfortable but of course one fucking arm would end up falling asleep or wind up in an awkward position. Tori was going to hear an  _ earful _ from Gia in the morning.

“...Do you want to sleep on top of me?” Lauren suggested,  _ feeling  _ and  _ hearing _ the bed squeak around behind her. If Gia slept on Lauren they could at least try and find comfort in the center of the sinkholed bed.

_ “No”  _ Gia frowned, taking a moment to sit and look over to the drowsy blonde Shiba, “In  _ no _ universe do I want to  _ sleep  _ on top of you. What a stupid suggestion” The blonde bitterly shook her head, “Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“I do…” Lauren turned just enough for Gia to see her proud smile at that fact, “Which is why I didn’t offer to hold you or rub your back until you sleep” Ugh. 

“In your dreams maybe” Gia spat off defensively, knowing that she was one of-if not  _ the _ hottest girl at Angel Grove High. Lauren was lucky to be in her presence. “I’m  _ fine, _ whatever, just  _ go to sleep”  _ She did not need to be thinking about getting cuddly and cozy with freaking Lauren Shiba.  

Of course moments later Lauren _ out,  _ the girl slept like a log, turning to her ‘good side’ once more. Gia was  _ so _ close to pushing Lauren out of the bed and making her sleep on the floor. Somehow the sleeping girl had slid more toward the center of the sinkhole bed. Aka. The  _ most _ comfortable spot. Bitch. Gia tried pushing her just enough so she could claim the middle for herself but Lauren wouldn’t budge. Damn it. After positioning and repositioning herself Gia came to the worst possible conclusion, she felt most comfortable on her side...her back pressing up against Lauren’s front. This stupid fucking bed.

...At least Lauren was already dead knocked out...she would never know…

Only the next morning when Gia woke up, she was still a bit out of it and hadn’t gotten her bearings together yet. “Mmm morning Em”

“...Morning…?” Lauren. Shit.  _ Shit.  _ Not only did Gia shift in her sleep, she turned on her side to face the center fielder, her arm draping around her body to hold her like a goddamn stuffed animal. Thank god Lauren somehow winded up on her back...which would mean...  _ No. Oh no.  _ Lauren was the one to wake up first and shift onto her back to let Gia sleep on her chest like a goddamn pillow.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Gia was quick to sit up, the bed making an  _ awful _ squeaking noise, because of course that was her life right this instant. 

“You’re much nicer to be around when you’re asleep” Lauren jabbed, earning a shove to her shoulder by the other blonde. “I know you’re not a morning person.” A grumpy, tired, Gia was  _ no  _ fun for anyone. 

“............” But Lauren sure the hell was, “How long have you been up?”

Lauren shrugged, “About an hour”  She let Gia trap her down for an  _ hour _ while she laid in bed awake. Always such a damn martyr. “Did you sleep okay?”

Was she going to say  _ yes,  _ that she felt comfortable resting her head on Lauren’s chest, her arm wrapped around a solid body? That it would’ve been better if Lauren held her in her arms? Of course not. “It was whatever” She brought a hand to her her hair, all that tossing and turning left it in a knotty mess, “Not a  _ word _ of this to a single  _ soul”  _

The center fielder rested her hands behind her head, she didn’t get many opportunities to have a one up on Gia. The second baseman was always quick to hound her every chance she got, this was a taste of her own medicine. “That the badass Queen G likes to snuggle?” 

“Oh  _ fuck _ you Lauren” Gia now had to get out of bed, glad that Lauren didn’t bring up the fact that Gia called her  _ Em.  _ Lauren’s brows rose but the other girl didn’t say a word, as if she held herself back from making another comment. “Not. A. Word.”

Lauren stopped smiling, sobering up in the blink of an eye, “...Your secrets are safe with me…” Secrets. Plural. She sat up and rested on her elbows, “...Gia if you ever wanted to talk…”

Gia picked up her clothes for the day, she quickly snapped with a, “There’s nothing to talk about.” Like hell was she going to be friends with god damn  _ Lauren.  _ She  _ wasn’t _ gay. She wasn’t  _ anything _ like the other blonde. All Gia had to do was tolerate that she was her teammate for just a couple more years. The second baseman sighed, seeing the hurt flash in Lauren’s eyes, “...I’ll save you a spot at breakfast...” The least Gia could do for Lauren after  _ that _ was make the girl a plate of breakfast. “And  _ remember”  _ She pointed at the fellow blonde, making sure she got her point across.

“This never happened”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise further along the line I'll write a more serious one shot for Gia and Lauren, (as seniors as opposed to the past). More will have to happen in the main fic first before I get to some of their private moments. I do have something special planned for them.


End file.
